1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a liquid crystal display device which displays image display data and another display data during 1 frame period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in classifying the display device from a viewpoint of a motion picture display, the display device is roughly classified into an impulse-response-type display device and a hold-response-type display device. The impulse-response-type display device is a display device of a type in which the brightness response is lowered immediately after scanning such as the light retention characteristic of a cathode ray tube, for example. On the other hand, the hold-response-type display device is, for example, a display device of a type which keeps holding of the brightness based on image display data until next scanning.
The hold-response-type display device can, when a still image is displayed, obtain a favorable display quality with no flickering. However, on the other hand, when a motion picture is displayed, a phenomenon that a periphery of an object which moves is blurred, that is, motion picture blurring occurs thus giving rise to a drawback that display quality is remarkably lowered.
As a method for reducing the motion picture blurring in the hold-response-type display device, for example, there has been known a method in which at the time of displaying the motion picture, black display data is inserted during each frame period (see JP-A-2004-212747 (patent document 1), for example).